


Breakfast

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Crutchie shares his breakfast and his dreams with Jack.





	Breakfast

Every morning, the nuns went out on their carriage over by the church with their basket of bread, and every day there was less bread than there were hungry newsies. Crutchie was always among the first to be fed, even when he tried to hang back, seeing as he wasn’t any more destitute than the rest of the boys.

This morning, he tore off a piece of his bread to give to Jack, who tried to wave it away. Crutchie pressed the morsel into Jack’s hand, and leaned in to whisper in Jack’s ear.

“Pancakes,” he said. “And bacon. That’s what I’m going to make for us first chance I get.”

Jack just grinned. “We'se both of us the kind of guys who could burn water, and you know it.”

“Maybe,” Crutchie said. “If that’s all we got to burn, but one of these days I’m going to get ahold of syrup, flour, and milk, and burn us some pancakes.”


End file.
